Rainy Night
by Narlth
Summary: For the Merlin arts fest 2014 on tumblr. Prompt: It's cold. The rain won't stop falling, and he/she is all alone. And then they see a light coming from far away.


Title: Rainy Night  
Category: BBC Merlin, (Modern AU) Gen  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Arthur  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Summary: For the Merlin arts fest 2014 on tumblr. Prompt: It's cold. The rain won't stop falling, and he/she is all alone. And then they see a light coming from far away.

MM

I wrote this entirely on my phone so there may be grammar and spelling errors in it. I'll do a proper edit later.

MM

The evening chill bit easily through clothes that had long since forgotten what it was like to be dry, and instead clung heavily to equally soaked skin.

Pale hands grasp uselessly onto the open ends of the jacket. Fumbling for the zipper ends, fingers having lost almost all feeling. They worked their way down the fabric, using the catch of each zip tooth on their skin, to keep check of what they were holding. Despite this, all attempts to draw the ends correctly together and close the fabric did not succeed. Instead the owner abandoned the task, settling with pulling the open edges tight around their body, and pinning them in place with crossed arms.

Near frozen rain water dripped into their eyes in an almost constant flow, meaning eye lids were flickering quickly, and often trying to clear away the excess liquid. Their sight was restored with each blink however, barely seconds later more water would collect and once again the world was cast into a blurred haze.

Even in those few seconds of clarity rain chased from their vision, seeing anywhere more then a couple of metres away was difficult. With the sky rapidly darkening and, the rain continuing to fall in almost sheets of water, colours were quickly all becoming indistinguishable, varying shades of grey.

White teeth worried at the skin of a blue tinted bottom lip. A shiver ran through their body, wet clothes rubbing uncomfortably. The tips of boots shuffled anxiously at the ground, pushing water lodged leaves randomly across the dirt, which was rapidly turning to mud.

They reached a hand up, wiping at their forehead, and pushing sodden black hair away, so it stuck in uneven clumps. He then brought both hands to his mouth, huffing instantly fogging breath out on to them in a vain effort to warm them.

He quickly gave up, instead stuffing both hands under his armpits, and starting to pace a few steps to the right. Then a few back to the left.

He soon stopped pacing too, as with each step more cold water flooded into his boots, making him wince, and defeating the purpose of the exercise.

The sky by now was fully black, the sun gone from this part of the world. And he had just started contemplating how dry a small patch of ground looked, secluded as it was at the base of a tree. When a small circle of light broke through the darkness.

At first he dismissed it as wishful thinking, but was the circle slowly started to grow larger, he found himself walking towards it. At first it was small steps, unsure of the owner of the light, but then bigger ones as he decided that it was more likely to be who he was waiting on then, anyone else, and even if it was, they could surely be able to help with all this rain.

A figure became apparent, along with what was obviously a torch in hand creating the light.

Barely a minute had passed since he first spotted the light. And he heard the figure call something out, but the noise of the rain blanketing the ground, drowned it out.

He continued his approach, relying on the reduced distance to help him hear.

The call came again, and this time the word was clear.

"Merlin!"

He drenched man grinned despite himself. Picking up his feet he jogged forwards, the red rain coat of the torch welder was finally visible. Along with an errant tufted of blind hair that poked from under his hood, and was quickly absorbing the still falling rain.

"Merlin! There you are you complete and utter idiot!" Arthur shouted, now recognising Merlin through the rain.

Arthur gave up using his torch to light the way, breaking into a run.

The pair met a few seconds later, Arthur giving Merlin whack up-side his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Merlin brought a hand to his head where Arthur's had made contact.

"Don't act like you don't know." Arthur crossed his arms, and glared across at the younger. Merlin almost pouted, eyes going wide in an effort to look as innocent as possible.

Arthur rolled his eyes, though the action was near invisible in the darkness, before he swung on arm around Merlin's shoulders and pulled him into a wet and cold hug.

"Let's get you home and dry."


End file.
